Pursuit of Happiness
by Mythomanya
Summary: -GacktXD'espairsRay- Si on devait me situer avec ma puissance en société, je ne serais même pas dans la pyramide. Je serais dans ceux dont personne ne parle, que tous éxecrent. Mon rêve: devenir un acteur et atteindre le sommet de cette pyramide.


Le local où tous nous attendions était emplie d'une ambiance glaciale. Le genre d'ambiance créée non par les courants d'airs des murs mal isolés ou que sais-je, d'une porte qu'on laisse ouverte, mais plutôt de la tension qui régnait entre les gens présents. Tous des hommes, de grandeur moyenne, tous aussi maigre que moi, cheveux bruns-roux courts, tout comme moi, attendant pour montrer, non pas à trois juges mais bien à un seul, qu'il convenait au rôle pour lequel il était venu auditionner.  
Pour ma part, je ne croyais pas qu'ils aient la moindre chance, car j'étais prêt à tout. Réellement. J'avais répété la scène qu'on nous avait donnée encore et encore et encore et encore et encore et encore. Je la savais déjà par cœur. Le problème était que je n'aimais pas le personnage que je devais interpréter. Un jeune homme niais qui croyait dur comme fer que quand on souhaitait quelque chose, cela nous tombait sur la tête sans prévenir, sans qu'on ait cherché à travailler pour. Un jeune imbécile en somme. Je n'avais que vingt ans, mais je savais déjà qu'il fallait se défoncer le cul quitte à perdre quelques morceaux de son âme pour atteindre ses buts. Je devais passer dans plus de deux heures. Il y avait beaucoup trop de monde. Le problème était que je devais être rentré bien avant cela puisqu'il était 18 heures et que l'endroit où j'allais habituellement faire mes emplettes fermait à 21 heures, que le studio était à environ 45 minutes de chez moi et qu'une audition durait en moyenne cinq minutes. Bon, il était évident que je devrais attendre au lendemain pour y aller.  
Je patientai encore un long moment avant que, me faisant émerger de ma énième lecture des répliques, on appel mon nom. Il ne restait plus grand monde, aussi je ne me pressai pas trop pour me rendre dans la salle adjacente à celle où je me trouvai. J'aurais peut-être dû, cela aurait empêché le stress de m'atteindre avant que j'ai atteint la porte.  
Pourtant, je savais qu'extérieurement j'avais l'air décontracté. Cela semblait énerver les autres gars qui attendaient encore.  
De l'autre côté de la porte, que je venais de refermer derrière moi, se trouvait un seul homme. Un homme dont le visage refait n'avait plus rien d'humain. D'une beauté presque effrayante tant elle était irréelle. Il portait des verres fumés. Ses cheveux bruns foncés, presque noirs, descendaient jusque sous ses oreilles et étaient ondulés, ce qui montrait qu'il aurait bien aimé être l'un de ces imbéciles d'occidentaux. Ses lèvres étaient pleines et bien roses, le genre de lèvres qui n'ont l'air faites que pour embrasser.  
Il me sourit et m'enjoignit de prendre place au centre de la pièce. Son sourire également était effrayant. Je n'aimais pas ce type. Trop artificiel, trop de mensonges masquant sa véritable identité.

-Tu es Oota Kenji? Demanda-t-il, très sérieux.

« Bien sûr que non, je suis le père Noël! » aurais-je voulu répliquer. Mais risquer de perdre une opportunité car j'ai la langue trop bien pendue m'aurait vraiment embêté et je m'en serais énormément voulu.

-Oui, c'est bien moi. Répliquais-je simplement, comme c'est ce que l'on attendait de moi.

Il me fit signe de débuter mon interprétation. Je pris une bonne inspiration avant de me lancer. Cela dura un peu plus de cinq minutes. Je gesticulais beaucoup, articulais autant, mais mon jeu n'en était pas gâché pour autant, bien au contraire et je le savais, lui aussi. Mes intonations variaient souvent, donnant forme au caractère rêveur du jeune homme que je jouais. Je sentais les yeux du juge me suivre de manière très consciencieuse. Il ne bougeait pas, mais je sentais qu'il était impressionné.  
Soudain, je me tus.  
Parce que j'avais terminé, mais parce que je venais également de comprendre pourquoi il était seul. Ce n'était pas un simple juge. C'était l'acteur principal du film. Dès mon entrée, j'aurais dû m'en apercevoir. De plus, j'avais entendu dire qu'il avait accepté le rôle à la condition de choisir lui-même qui serait les acteurs pour l'entourer durant ce tournage. Mais comme c'était des ragots, je n'y avais pas porté attention.  
À voir celui qui se trouvait devant moi, j'aurais peut-être dû.  
Il commença alors, étrangement, à me poser des questions. Plutôt pris de court par cet interrogatoire improvisé, je ne bougeai pas et répondais consciencieusement à ses questions les unes après les autres sans flancher. Au début tout se passait bien, il m'interrogeait surtout sur mes motivations pour devenir acteur. Soudain, pourtant, il se permit de me poser une question qui pouvait avoir plusieurs sens et qui me mit un peu mal à l'aise.

-Jusqu'où irais-tu pour obtenir ce rôle, sachant qu'il propulserait ta carrière beaucoup plus rapidement que la plupart des autres?

Ma réponse semblait vraiment le préoccuper puisqu'il se pencha plus en avant tandis que je réfléchissais à ce que je répliquerais.  
Cela pris quelques secondes. Peut-être aurais-je dû en prendre quelques unes de plus. Qui sait?

-Je ferais tout pour obtenir ce rôle, m'entendis-je répliquer tandis qu'un sourire des plus perturbant se dessinait sur les lèvres de l'acteur.

Il appuya son menton sur sa paume, appuyant son coude sur la table devant lui.

-Alors tu te mettrais à genou devant moi pour me supplier? Demanda-t-il, un air à la fois moqueur et intéressé sur le visage.

Bon, là je dis pause. Beaucoup trop de contenu à signification indéterminée. Passons en revue les dernières minutes passées en sa compagnie.  
Lorsque j'ai fais mon monologue, il ne bougea pas. AH non, il a bougé un fois. Rien de très important, il a simplement déplacé l'un de ses bras… sous la table…? Ok, ce n'est sûrement pas quelque chose à prendre en compte, rien d'important…  
Sinon, lorsqu'il s'est mis à me poser toutes ces questions… Oui bon, il avait l'air un peu trop intéressé par les réponses pour sembler un juge impartial. Mais quand même, cela ne peut pas être ce dont j'ai peur en ce moment.  
En somme, rien d'alarmant. Seulement un peu de paranoïa de ma part. Mais c'est un élément qui m'empêche fréquemment de me faire avoir, moi le japonais de sous-classe qui vit seul dans un logement de deux pièces avec son chat.

-Aucun problème, dis-je, plus sûr de moi après ce récapitulatif.

Je m'exécutai sans la moindre honte. Il y avait longtemps que j'avais mis mon orgueil de côté pour avoir ce que je voulais. Je paraissais sans doute misérable aux yeux de ce grand comédien de renom, mais je n'avais rien, je ne pouvais donc pas passer à côté de cette chance qui me permettrait d'avoir une vie beaucoup plus convenable que celle que je vivais.  
Il se leva. Ma paranoïa reprit sa place d'un coup sec. Je m'étais préparé à prononcer de pathétiques suppliques à son encontre. Je n'étais pas stupide… Il ne se serait pas levé pour si peu.  
Ok, là j'ai peur.  
Je restai raide devant lui. Bon, cette tournure de phrase était peut-être trop de circonstance… Le fait est que le stress me rendait incapable d'être ne serait-ce qu'un peu détendu. Je n'aimais pas du tout ce qui allait arriver. Je ne voulais pas faire ça, mais je ne voulais pas perdre cette opportunité.  
Il s'immobilisa devant moi, le visage neutre pour ne pas trahir un excès de triomphe qui m'aurait fait prendre mes jambes à mon cou, si je n'avais eu aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer. Seulement, je ne m'enfuirais pas, je ne savais que trop ce qui se produirait si je restais tout comme si je partais.

-Tu ne te prosternes pas devant moi? S'enquit-il, voyant que je ne bougeais pas à son arrivée.

Je lui souris, amusé, et il répondit de la même façon, mais lui souriait faisait d'une manière entendue, voyant que j'avais compris où il voulait en venir.

-Nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas ce que vous attendez de moi… répliquais-je d'une voix sans âme.

Il mit sa main sur mon crâne, ébouriffant ainsi mes fins cheveux bruns. Affichant dès lors un air de satisfaction, il se mit à me flatter la tête comme on flatte celle d'un chien pour le récompenser.

-Alors, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire… dit-il, mielleux.  
Sincèrement, j'aurais préféré qu'il me montre lui-même le chemin jusqu'au but final. Bien que j'eus affirmé être prêt à faire n'importe quoi quelques instants plus tôt, je redoutais de devoir m'abaisser à jouer les catins pour une pédale, même s'il s'agissait sûrement de mon unique espoir pour sauver ma vie qui allait à la dérive.  
Mon hésitation eut l'air de le décevoir.  
-Ne disais-tu pas que tu étais prêt à tout voilà un instant? Se moqua-t-il, souriant avec dédain.

Cela me décida. Je devais tenter ma chance. Si j'en restais là, je n'aurais sans doute plus jamais la chance de vivre une vraie vie. D'être heureux.  
Je m'empressai de détacher le bouton de son jean, histoire de ne pas me donner le temps de penser à ce que j'étais en train de faire. Penser lors de situations désespérées est une chose des plus inutile et embarrassante. La fermeture éclaire suivit le bouton de près, après quoi je descendis rapidement son pantalon et son caleçon jusque sous ses fesses. S'offrit alors à moi la seule chose que je n'aurais jamais cru contempler d'aussi près de toute ma vie. J'avais vu nombre d'organes féminins, -il faut dire que les femmes sont ma plus grande passion après le cinéma-, et j'étais très attaché à cette vue, aussi ce qui se présentait devant moi était comme un cauchemar devenu réalité. La réalité de la profondeur du gouffre dans lequel je vivais qui s'affichait à moi sous la forme d'une verge moitié-molle, moitié-dure, ne demandant qu'à être érigée au fond de ma gorge. D'un pathétisme désolant, ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser.  
Je commençai simplement par utiliser mes mains, l'une s'affairant à dresser la verge durcie du comédien qui, sans gémir pour autant, s'agrippait après ma chevelure, l'autre s'amusant à jouer avec les deux sacs de lait pendant près du tuyau.  
Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai jamais touché que des filles que je n'ai jamais remarqué comment elles me massaient.  
Lorsque le pénis de Gackt, -Camui Gackt-, c'était le nom de cet acteur si connu, fut assez dur pour que je n'ai plus besoin de le tenir, il fallut que je m'abaisse à faire ce que tout hétéro digne de ce nom n'aurait jamais fait, fut-ce une question de vie ou de mort. J'entrouvris les lèvres et commençait par téter le bout de l'engin, tandis que l'homme debout devant moi me dévisageait en râlant. Il effectua une pression agressive sur ma tête. Visiblement, il ne voulait pas que je fasse traîner notre moment d'intimité en longueur. Parfait, cela me donna le courage de faire ce que j'avais à faire; prendre le tout en entier dans ma bouche et commençant cet éternel mouvement de va et viens.  
Il n'était pas du genre « éjaculateur précoce », cela lui prit un certain temps avant de jouir. Malheureusement pour moi, il ne me prévint pas et se vida dans mon gosier. Un seul mot pour décrire ça : «É-COEU-RANT». Je failli vomir. En fait non, je vomis, mais dans la poubelle près de la porte de sortie. Je n'eus pas l'heureux réflexe d'en mettre partout sur le plancher pour, au moins, l'obliger à tout ramasser. J'aurais sûrement dû, surtout par satisfaction personnelle.  
Après m'être totalement débarrassé la bouche de ce liquide amer, je m'activai rapidement à prendre mon sac et à quitter la pièce, tête basse. À ne plus jamais revoir ce type de ma vie. Ne jamais avoir à croiser ses yeux qui, tout au long de cette rencontre éprouvante, étaient restés à l'abri des miens, derrière ces verres fumés. Tant mieux, ce regard ne me hanterait jamais à la pensée de ce que je venais de faire.  
C'est ainsi que je quittai le bâtiment pour m'empresser de retourner dans mon taudis. Les emplettes attendraient au lendemain. Je n'aurais pas été capable d'avaler quoi que ce soit après cela, si ce n'est une bonne rasée d'eau javel pour nettoyer mon corps. Mais je venais, je l'espérais du moins, de décrocher, par cet acte des plus dégradant, le rôle qui ferait de moi une personne. Je ne serais plus dévisagé par les gens comme un simple déchet, un maillon défectueux du pays qui ne faisait que détruire l'œuvre que tant de générations nipponnes s'étaient battues à créer. Ma seule existence était, depuis toujours, une honte à notre société. Mais je venais de briser toutes ces chaînes qui me maintenaient depuis tout ce temps dans les bas fonds de Tokyo.  
Bientôt, j'existerais réellement.


End file.
